Red Glaze
by 11cleyva
Summary: Deidara falls for the one man that would be the hardest to love. (Takes place before Heart like Porcelain.)
1. Hooked

The moment his eyes saw his, Deidara was hooked. They were so passionate but with an air of uncaring of the situation in them as well. They were a striking purple mixed of pink. They seemed to glow in the room of all the others.

For some reason everyone thought that he and Sasori were very close but how can one love a puppet with no emotions? Even though they hadn't even been introduced, Deidara knew he had feelings at this very moment.

The man next to the purple eyed one was tall and strikingly scarry, his eyes were green with a rotten grey colour around them. His headgear resembled a yurei funeral headdress but Deidara, being in a trance, didn't know he was already walking towards them. He was the second shortest in the organization next to his partner, the others dwarfed him as he pushed through the black cloak wearing members.

If there was one thing Deidara told himself years ago, that he would never get involved in having feelings. He didn't worry as much about his feelings picking a man out of a crowd, just about what he would feel once his feelings were broken from that man from the crowd.

He stopped by the two, he knew somewhat of the taller man, Kakuzu. He tried his best to avoid the much taller men but working with them made it difficult to avoid them. Only two were tall out of the members, Kisame Hoshigaki and Kakuzu. Kisame was a nice man at times. Deidara was told to avoid getting him angry by his teammate Sasori.

The purple eyed man stopped his conversation and looked down at him. Deidara couldn't speak, his words froze when those eyes stared at him. He was just marveling the man. He was taller compared to him for sure but he wasn't too as tall as Kakuzu. He was much more muscular as well, it must have been because of the large red scythe he carried.

"You need help?" the man asked making Deidara snap out of his trance. He seemed confused more than anything. The blonde was about to open his mouth to speak he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Partners shouldn't wander without telling each other first..." Sasori snuck up behind him. The smaller red headed man was creepier than others here but it could have been the fact he wasn't a real person. Even the eyes of the purple man widened slightly at the stare the man be the blonde man. Unblinking, but the eyes shifted back to him.

"Come on, let's get some rest for tomorrow."

Just nodding, Deidara gave one last look to the man. He could speak with his baby blue eyes in many ways. It gave the silver haired man a surprise but he never said a word. He lost the shorter two in the crowd and looked at his partner with a small smile on his face.

"I think that chick likes me." He whispered for once in his life only to get a scoff from the taller man. "what's so funny..." his smile was cleaned off fast and replaced with a frown.

"That's not a girl." Kakuzu spoke and crossed his arms. He was amazed at how stupid his new partner was.

"Bullshit, I know a chick when I see one, ass." the purple eyed man got mad at his old and senile partner. "You're probably just jealous because no one likes your fucked up face."

"Colourful." Kakuzu was thinking the ways he could kill his new partner at this rate. He was too cocky and rude. Kisame turned his head to face the man swearing and moved away to get away from them.

"I'm going to go back to the room." He went from anger to childish pouting.

"Hidan, don't go rushing into thi-"

"Hey, guess what? Go ahead, guess. Fuck off." Hidan said and pushed through the crowd making everyone look at him.

"Oh my, he's quiet the partner for you Kakuzu." Kisame spoke up in his soft tone and smiled at the man who was shorter than him. The other gave a grunt and walked off to go elsewhere.


	2. Devils and angels

_"That's it, I have to go talk to that chick."_ Hidan got up from his bed and walked passed Kakuzu, who was neatly stacking his money in little piles on a large table.

"Where the hell are you going?" the droning voice of the older man came into his ears.

"I told you, if you weren't so old you could hear **and** remember. I **said** I'm going to talk to that girl from earlier." Hidan came back to talk louder to the man. He never did tell him he just wanted to call Kakuzu something.

"That's not a girl-" Kakuzu was cut off by two fingers in his eyes.

"See these?" Hidan stood with his middle fingers in the green eyes of his partner. "They say 'Fuck off." He pulled his hands away and stormed out. "Talk to you later, cock sucker!"

"I should say the same about you..." Kakuzu said to himself as he started a new pile of money. Hidan walked as fast as he could, just wearing his Jashin amulet and the Akatsuki standard blue pants he made his way to the door.

Taking a quick breathe, he knocked his knuckles against the hardwood. There was silence in the first seconds, only to be greeted by the door opening. It creaked on its hinges as the short Sasori stood there.

The only room in the hideout that had a window, the evening sun shown its light through. Sasori stood there with a blank expression.

"What do you need?" his voice was soft and deathly slow. Deidara was sitting at the single table in the room working on a small spider out of clay.

"Ah, I wanted to talk with your partner..." Hidan honestly felt worried to talk to these two. Especially the blonde one, what was he getting into? He'd never had a liking for anyone, Lord Jashin was all he needed to be happy. This wasn't sharing pain, this was something he never knew. His purple eyes stared at the small red headed man, Sasori backed away but kept his unblinking eyes on him.

"Deidara, there's someone here to speak with you."

 _Deidara?_ Hidan thought, it was a gentle name. The red headed man moved away as the door frame was replaced by the younger man. Hidan could feel his heart beat fast, if he could die, he would have at this moment. He knew this wasn't how he was, he wasn't this scared little thing but when he was in the same place as Deidara he felt different.

The sun shown through the window and lit the golden hair of the young man. To Hidan, it seemed like a celestial, an angel if he ever saw one.

 _She's so beautiful..._ He thought and tried to get words out. But Deidara beat him to it.

"Good evening, un..." His voice was deep, it shocked the man on the outside of the door. Hidan didn't know how to react. His world was flipped upside at this moment.

 _Shit, damn_ , _fuck... What!?_ Hidan thought and kept his eyes on the man. He had been tricked, Kakuzu was- no, that old coot wasn't right about anything. Hidan would never admit to that.

"Hey. " he couldn't get any words out at this moment. He was left standing there. Deidara stared at him.

 _He's so much different when I see him closer..._ Deidara saw the way the light gleamed on him from the window behind his room, it reflected on the pendant on his chest. He was pale in comparison to everyone here, Deidara felt embarrassed at the fact he didn't wear a shirt or cloak.

Sasori walked up behind Deidara. "Are you two done talking?" He wasn't pleased by this at all. It wasted his time. "Hidan, you should get back to your living quarters, don't you think?" the grey eyes of Sasori stared into his.

"Yeah. Good talk." He turned and walked down the hall back to his room. Deidara watched him walk away.

"I wouldn't let him get near you, he's a homicidal maniac with the curse of the devil. He'd kill as soon as he gets the chance." Sasori said and walked back to his business of giving maintenance to his puppets.

 _A devil?_ Deidara thought as he saw Hidan give a glance back before entering the door, but their eyes connected again making the silver haired man hurry into the door. _No, he's more of a fallen angel than a devil..._

Hidan ran back into the room of Kakuzu. "So how did it go?"

"Shut up." He snapped and went to his living space.

"Oh?"

"I said Shut up!" he slammed the door. The day went by quick but the events went faster. He needed to pray and get this thing called 'feelings' out of him. He grabbed the small black spear, which he forced down it to extend the length.

He forced the point into his shoulder, breaking his skin. He drove it down in until he hit the bone, he stifled his sounds as he rotated it in his body. It cleared his mind and made him come back to his faith.

This is all he needed to be happy. He just needed to be reminded of his duty and faith. Blood dripped off his shoulder as he took another spear up to stab himself again. He drove the other spear close to the last opening. His punishment was to conflict pain until he remembered his first and only mission of Lord Jashin. Still the image of that celestial being was in his mind as he drove the spear in.


	3. Wind-chime

Hidan awoke at what he assumed was the morning, he couldn't tell for sure, but he did know that he had fallen asleep after the bliss of pain that coursed through him last night. He was stamped to the floor with his spears that he had moved around his whole body, until he left them one in his side and another in his shoulder.

The holes had started to heal around the black spear, he pulled it out of his skin causing the wound to bleed once again. Lord Jashin would have been pleased with him for all the self inflicted pain he caused, but if only he had given that pain to another it would have made the euphoria sweep over him even more.

Getting off the floor, his silver hair was now coated in crisp and caked on blood that had started to turn black.

"Shit..." He wheezed as he lifted off the ground, as much as pain from his ceremonies gave him joy, sleeping on the hard ground didn't.

"Kakuzu?" He spoke pulling his door open just a crack to look out, he scanned the area and couldn't find him. "Kakuzu, oi!?" still no answer. He pulled the door all the way open and looked around. _Maybe he finally died in his sleep..._ _That lucky bastard, getting out of work early."_

But there was no sign of the man. Hidan just gave a snort and walked back to his side of the large two room 'home', he figured it'd be a great time to sneak to the baths. Granted they were away from the headquarters but who would miss him? Certainly most, if not all were excited for him to leave, so why not use this time to get out and stretch after being cooped up for so long.

As quickly as the thought came to his mind, Hidan rushed to change his blood soaked akatsuki pants, and dress appropriately for his tastes. With a jacket on to hide the healing wounds on his body, he left the room and shut the main door quietly.

With their room at the end of the hallowed out rock hallway, he'd have to be silent stepping pass the rooms. One was open but he tried his best to sneak by.

Deidara sat in his shared room with the door open, it was easily the most bored he'd been. With a mission coming up the next day, he just sat and looked at the window. However, the soft ringing of a wind-chime came to his ears. Deidara scrunched his brows and tried to get a better listen. It was metal clanking on metal, but not by the wind but in a rhythmic pattern. The sound was coming from the hallway, and there the young man had to find the source.

No sooner as he stuck his head out, he caught the glimpse of Hidan. The two made eye contact and, he froze. Hidan brought his finger to his lips and told Deidara to keep quiet as he continued to walk.

The blonde stood for a moment and debated if he should follow him for the fun of it or stay bored. But the young man's curiosity took him and he whispered to the man.

"Hey, where are you going, hmm?" Deidara came to him, Hidan froze in place again.

"Does it matter? You'll just tell someone I was gone." He didn't believe Deidara would but he also wanted to distance himself from the man. For what reason, he didn't know. But those blue eyes, they were making him want to have the kid along.

"Okay, I'm going to the hotsprings near town... Did you want to tag along?" He asked but never faced him.

"Let me get some sandals, hmm." Deidara went back and got his shoes, he looked down at his hands and squeezed them shut. _Damn it, I forgot about them..._ _What if he sees my extra mouths?_ Deidara didn't want to waste time but he didn't want to have them found out. He figured if he kept his hands in fists they won't show as easily.

Hidan had kept moving on and got to the entrance of the cave. The sun lit the ground brightly for a man who had been living in the dark of the base. The sound of feet behind him and heavy breathing made him know Deidara was with him now.

"Do you know where it is, un?"

"No, but I figured we'd just find it ourselves." Hidan looked around for anyone to see them, when they were in the clear he waved the shorter man to follow him. They took the more forest approach to the find town. If they took the road, they'd be spotted by someone.

Hidan told himself to keep his head down and try to avoid unnecessary eye contact, but he was starting to get hooked on his face. Deidara tried to keep his apparent liking to a minimum. And going to the hotsprings with his fresh crush was maybe a bad idea but there was no turning back now.

The trip was quiet for the most part, aside from a few words from either man. The sun was making Hidan get hot in his black coat, and it could have been a bad idea to wear it out on a day in July like this.

Deidara wore his usual attire, he mostly wore his

Iwagakure outfit under his cloak, but today it felt nice to not wear the black headband and robe. He heard the soft chiming from the man leading and tried to see what it was coming from. His eyes caught glimpse of a silver circle on a chain.

"What's that, hmm?" the young man asked, almost making the other fall over in shock.

"what the hell are you talking about?" Hidan asked but beat himself up on the inside, _easy don't want to swear too hard around the kid of the group..._

"The pendant."

"It's nothing." He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted a bath to ease his joints. He'd tried to convert him later. He heard a small sound from the man behind him. "It's a symbol of my religion..."

Deidara was amazed to hear that someone in the Akatsuki was religious. Granted himself was religious but he didn't show it. Though he was found in a temple, he would go there to have an environment to do his art.

"What kind of religion?" Deidara asked, making Hidan stop and turn to look at him. Hidan's face had changed expression at that question, he wanted to say but it would freak the kid out. He looked down at the ground, and continued walking.

"I think town is this way." He said as he made distance between them. Deidara felt weird asking but he just wanted to know.

The sun began to lower in the sky as the two found the town. It was a small unnamed village, or a name that Hidan didn't care to remember.

At the hotsprings, once Hidan pulled his hood down, Deidara saw the blood that caked to his hair. The blonde wanted to ask what happened but didn't want to make more problems.

He couldn't help but to watch Hidan unzip his black jacket and remove it, he watched as the taller man's back knotted as he moved. His eyes were drawn to the bruise around a puncture hole on his back near his kidney. He shot a look at the man, who seemed like everything was okay to him.

When he turned to fold his coat up and place it gently down on the wooden bench in the dressing room, Deidara saw a puncture in his right shoulder and the entrance to the one lower.

"You should change too, Deidara-Chan." He mused.

"You know, you shouldn't call me that." Deidara joked back, and got a smile from the man next to him. He listened to the way Hidan rolled his tongue on his words, and the way he said his name made him want to call him 'Deidara-chan' every day.

"Are you going to change or go in looking like that?" the taller man asked as he slipped a white robe on over himself just before he pulled the new pants he placed on earlier, to Deidara's surprise the man didn't believe in under clothes.

The blonde had to turn his body away to keep the apparent red that coloured his cheeks to himself. He caught a look at all of Hidan in those seconds.

"What's up with your hands? You look like you wanted to punch me in the fucking face all day. I didn't piss you off so fast already?"

"No, I just..."

"Eh don't worry about it, Deidara-chan. I'm going to wash up." Hidan said and left the room, leaving the young man with a blush on his face.

Deidara peeled his clothes off and wrapped a robe around himself fast and made his way to wash up before he took a dip in the hot water.

He went through the cloth door, and heard the fall of water. Not many came to the baths at this time of day. Getting a stool further away from Hidan, the blonde hung his robe up leaving him in a small white cloth wrapped around his waist as he sat down.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, come sit next to me Deidara-chan!" the voice of hidan broke his hopes of not being seen.

"I think I want to take a dip first. I'm sorry." He left the room, leaving Hidan with his hand in the air waving to lower in confusion.

 _Did I come off too nice? Was it the nakedness I did back there? We're both men, not like we haven't seen it before..._ Hidan thought as he dumped the bucket of water over his head.

Deidara sank into the water, he felt pretty bad leaving like that. He'd clean up after the relaxing soak. But he felt guilty leaving Hidan alone like that.

He let his hair from the ponytail on his head and sunk his whole head under the hot water to get his hair wet. It always felt so heavy all wet,but it was comfortable relaxing before the mission. He shut his eyes to just hear the sounds of the water and the wind that blew the leaves around him. It was nice to have so much green and nature compared to his village.

He heard a person come into the water, he opened his eyes to see Hidan. The purple eyes just looked at him then down to the water.

"That's an unique tattoo on your chest." He finally spoke and wadded closer to him. Deidara looked at the marks on his body.

"Those are unique wounds..."

"Oh. Well, I can't hide them I might as well have them shown. Yeah... It's apart of my religion." He said as he sat next to Deidara who saw the silver pendant.

"What is it, if I can ask?"

"It's the symbol of Lord Jashin." Hidan said and undid the clasp to let the man see it. "I joined back in my old village of Yugakure."

"You're probably used to hotsprings being from there, un?"

"Yeah, I'm used to the steam but not the rest of my shit village. They went tourist."

"I heard that they did..." Deidara gave back the necklace and watched as he placed it back on. "Did Jashin give those wounds to you?"

"No, I did."

Deidara's blue eyes widened at that. Why would someone hurt themselves so badly, when they could get killed.

"Eh but it's not like it could kill me. I had to appease Lord Jashin somehow. I had-" he stopped before he could speak. "Anyway what's that tattoo?"

"Oh... It's not a tattoo. It's, um, an extra mouth..." He was waiting for the laughter but didn't hear any, just the water as Hindan came closer. Deidara could see through the water and saw he was nude again. The man blushed at the sight.

"So do you eat with that mouth too?" He felt a finger poke at the sewn lips of the mouth on his chest.

"No." Deidara was surprised he wasn't disturbed but then he must see weird stuff all the time. "I actually have four mouths..."

"Four? Fuck, that's a lot of mouths to feed!" Hidan laughed at his own joke, it brought a small smile to Deidara. "Where, I want to see!"

Deidara held his hands up and on each palm held a mouth. Hidan gasped in surprise but he was interested. The tongues whipped around, they dripped saliva down his palms.

"Ah that's so fucking neat!" the silver haired man said as he got closer. "I bet those would be fucking amazing during-" he paused, he almost let his words slip but he corrected. "during missions."

"They help me fight."

"what's your technique?" Hidan asked and scooted away to sit against the wall.

"Um, well. I use art. The art of explosion." his blue eyes drifted off as he thought of it. Hidan liked that this kid had an evil side. "Do you like art?"

"Art? I've never been one to do art. When I was in the academy my senseis treated me like I was stupid so I never had a feel for art. They always made it seem only genius students could do art..."

"Anyone can do it. It's not a competition to see who's better, it's about letting your creativity flow. I let my hands do the creativity for me."

"You think an idiot like me could do it?"

"You're not an idiot. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, un."

They both gave soft chuckles, there was not much they could say. Deidara skimmed the water with his hands as the other thought of another question or at least something to keep talking between them.

"So Deidara-Chan... Maybe one day we can fight together and I can see your art in action."

Deidara smiled as he whipped the hair out of his face exposing both eyes. "And I may even see your..."

"Immortality. Maybe it Won't be such a good thing to see. I get a little carried away in battle I suppose." Hidan thought that the sight of too much blood would be a disaster for Deidara to see.

The two sank into the water as the sun's light got lower. "Hey, you think after this you eat to grab something to eat? I'm starting to get hungry I could die."

"I thought you said you were Immortal?"

"To everything, but I have to eat and drink." Hidan shut his eyes, Deidara knew he should be getting back to the headquarters before he got into trouble. But he figured he was already in trouble to start for leaving without tell Sasori.

"Sure, I could eat, un." He cheerfully replied as he wadded his way to the exit of the bath. Hidan had to keep his eyes shut as the young man got out.

XxXxXx

Both dressed and walking down the small dirt road in the through town, there was a stand not far from the bathhouse. It was only a stand that sold dangos and teas. Not much of a choice but it was something to hold them over before they got back to their residence. They'd eat on the way there but they'd cut through the woods again to get back. There was silence as they walked, just the sound of the evening cicadas making the trees seem like they were screaming.

"Ah, shit..." Hidan said and ducked down behind a bush. "Kakuzu is waiting for me."

"He looks mad." Deidara commented.

"That's his normal expression. He's always resting bitch face. He's a good guy..." sarcasm came from his voice.

"We can come through my room window. It's in the back, come on." Deidara made his way through the brush swiftly as he could. "I never lock it because I like the breeze-" He tried to open it but it was locked. "At least I keep it unlocked..." He sat on the dirt ground and tried picking at the window with Hidan behind him watching.

"I told you partners should always tell the other before leaving..." a cold voice spoke behind them.

"My man, un." Deidara knew he was in trouble. He stood up from trying to pick at the window. Hidan stood up to to dwarf both of them. "We got lost-"

"On the way to the hotsprings? It is a pity." the redheaded man walked away from the two. He expected them to follow, they kept their distance as they got to the other side. Kakuzu turned his head so fast it could have snapped off. His sickly green eyes focused on Hidan. Rage was in him, if his partner was a normal man he'd kill him but with Hidan he was a punching bag. And he was going to beat sense into him.

The four got inside and went on their own rooms with slamming doors. Deidara sat on his bed and saw Sasori had locked the window.

"I told you to not get near that man." Sasori said and kept his unblinking eyes on the blonde. No answer from Deidara. "Did he tell you about his religion?"

"Just the name is all, un."

"Did he tell about his neighbors?" Sasori asked getting a questioning look from him. "No? He didn't tell you how he slaughtered them. How he enjoyed their screams? Did he tell you about his technique? How he licks the blood of his enemies in order to kill them? How he does self torture for fun?"

"He's not any of that. He never spoke of killing anyone-"

"He tries to convert everyone and if they don't join he kills them. He's a homicidal maniac. Maybe you should think about avoid him next time. We have a mission to focus on not getting close to freaks."

Deidara looked at Sasori, that man had nerve to call someone else a freak when he turned his whole body into a puppet.

"Get to sleep, we leave early." Sasori gave no time for Deidara to speak.

Down the hall, Kakuzu took his Akatsuki cloak off. His rage was boiling over in him. Hidan just sat in his room, taking his jacket off from the day trip. It was fun to have freedom away from the old man and his money.

"Hey Kakuzu, do know where my-" a hand came at him as he reached the door. "Oi, oi, oi the fuck you doing!?"

"what does it look like? I'm going to kill you." Kakuzu's voice droned on as he extended his arm out again grabbing Hidan's neck and swinging him into the room smashing him against the wall.

On the other side of the wall, Kisame sat wrapping his sword with new white tape. He heard the bang on the wall, but didn't pay attention to it. It wasn't the first time Kakuzu beat his partner up.

"You think you can kill me?" Hidan laughed getting choked slammed into the wall again. His back was torn up from the stone wall that he was dragged over repeatedly. "I just got cleaned up, don't make a mess of me, you fucker." He was getting mad at his partner for tossing him around.

"I'm tired of your attitude and blatant lack of following the rules. Why did they give me you!?" Kakuzu tore his other hand through his partner's stomach, ripping his flesh and bone.

"Because you need me, we work great in battle and you know it." Hidan chuckled as his spine was snapped by the anger of his partner. His body began to feel the bliss of pain. He knew he would heal over night from the devastation of Kakuzu.

Hidan wanted to share this pain with Kakuzu. It was calling him to, the hand of Kakuzu grabbed him by the necklace, twisting it so hard he was making his head feel light. It chimed as he was being suffocated, like a wind-chime in the wind.

 **For the length, I got crazy and kept writing.**


	4. Kazekage

The sand blew against the skin, making little bites with each grain as the two walked through the empty valley of nothing but sand dunes. The sun beat down, and made wearing the black Akatsuki cloak even more unbearable but it was a mission, to get the tailed beast that lived in the Suna village.

Deidara felt the hot sand with every step as his feet sunk into the ground. It was a silent walk, Sasori was still annoyed at the young partner he was given and the very facted Deidara would not follow the rules. The pace was slow, as the puppet master had used Hiruko, a short but intimidating puppet with a large tail, much like his name, was a scorpion tail. Hiruko was too bulky which slowed down the speed and time they would get to the village, even if they did leave early that day.

The white tassels that hung from the conical hats both wore helped somewhat with the sand but it didn't work that much when it kept pounding into the skin.

It'd might be night by the time they'd get to the village and Deidara knew this if this rate kept up. He wished they just would have left later to get everyone as they slept and avoided the heat. He also wished they'd used his clay birds to arrive much faster. But he'd just have to keep wishing.

XxXxX

"You son of a bitch..." Hidan whispered as he lifted off the ground. He'd been knocked out after Kakuzu's rage fueled night. Hidan struggled to get up as he felt his spine realign after it broke and came back together over the course of the hours. He looked up to see Kakuzu counting his money.

"Good fucking morning, asshole..." Hidan spoke and sat, stretching his body to get the feeling back.

"Same to you."

"Oi, are you not going to say sorry?!" The younger man stood up on shaking legs. He'd never had his body broken but it was good to see he could live through this too.

"For what?" the droning voice of his partner echoed as he placed another coin down. Hidan wanted to choke the man, but it'd be a death battle that'd continue forever. With a loud crack, his body was back to order. His skin had healed without any marks to see.

Hidan gave a huff, he didn't have time for this today, "I'm going to get something to eat-"

"You're not allowed to leave without my say so." the wooden chair crunched on the dirt floor.

"Says who?" he turned his head to looked at the man.

"Me." the taller one grabbed his cloak.

"Ah no... I'm old enough to take care of myself, I think I can for a little longer. I'll be going then, grandpa."

"Get your goddamn ass back here." Kakuzu spoke softly making the silver haired man turn to face him. "You're not old enough to tell me what to do, you're nothing more than a young and a menace to everyone here."

A large sickly brown hand came to rest on his shoulder. It felt rough, like sandpaper as it sent black tethers into Hidan's skin as a warning, "When you are my partner, you **will do** as I say."

Hidan thought for a moment as he looked at the man, who's green eyes stared back. "Fine. If you're going to be with me all day, I have a list of things to do in my room let me get it-"

"Don't make this a joke!" Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm and jerked him back. "If I would have known I'd have a child as my partner, I would have asked for a new one."

"Come on, Kakuzu-chan..." Hidan made his voice go higher, anything to let him go for his own thing without the watching eyes. It seemed the annoying tone made the older man cringe behind his lower face mask.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind." Kakuzu couldn't handle listening to him any longer. With a sly smile, Hidan slipped out of the room.

Finally out of the room, Hidan made his way down the hall to bother Deidara, only to stop mid way. He'd forgotten that Deidara was gone now, he had left for a mission early in the morning. Hidan was disappointed, but he didn't want to go back in the room with Kakuzu, who was probably standing by the door with his arms cross waiting to say 'I told you so.' He decided it was best to just go back to Kakuzu and wait, or go into his room and read some of his manuscripts. He had only read them multiple times over but it was nice to keep up with it.

He came back to the door, and opened it. The older man was back counting his Ryo, "you weren't gone long?"

"Shut up." Hidan said and shut his door.

XxXxX

The gates of Suna came into view, as Deidara looked up. It was hotter than it was an hour ago but it would be night soon and he'd make his move. He and Sasori arrived to the main entrance of the village, a man, no taller than Deidara, stood waiting. His clothes speckled in blood and bodies lay near him.

 _This must be the person Sasori was talking about. The sleeper_ _agent..._ Deidara looked at the black haired man. His heart was starting to pick up the pace. He knew he'd have to go soon to get Gaara, the Kazekage himself, and that worried him. He'd heard the stories of Gaara being a bloodthirsty monster of the Sand. Keeping his head low as they walked through the almost canyon sized gates of the village, the group of three stopped.

It was no later than 5, the sun would set soon and cool the desert down. Deidara removed his conical hat, the small bell on a string jingled like a wind chime as he placed it in his cloak.

No words were spoken as he made a large hawk out of clay to ride on, he loved his birds each one was a work art, as much as he loved blowing his art up he hated getting rid of his birds. He jumped onto the back and sunk into the clay. It bounced back when he lifted his foot to stand in the middle of it.

Once the white wings beat, the light clay hawk lifted off the ground, leaving sand grains to dance in the air. Deidara loved to fly, it gave him time to think or just to enjoy the sights. He looked out as his blonde hair was pushed back by the wind from flying, on his left eye he had fashioned himself a scope. Allowing him to see far distances like an eagle or hawk, to spot his prey. His prey today was the Kazekage, the 16 year old Gaara of the sand. Of course he'd have to wait until night fall to hunt. For now he just gave the city from above a survey, checking for places to go in case he couldn't find Gaara easily.

He listened as the wind blew passed his ears, it was so quiet up here. So peaceful to look out at everyone below, he knew Sasori would be annoyed at his time consuming antics of flying around, but he needed this. Needed to be ready to hunt the Kazekage.

He took count of the guards, each one looking like fools with their binoculars pointing in opposite directions. The young man smiled to himself, as he sat down on the bird and put a hand in his clay bags attached to his hips. He had mounds of explosive clay in his pouches, letting the mouths on his palm infuse the charka needed for a explosion, he molded them into spiders. They were tiny, but he made them enlarge as he threw them down to the guard tower for the first start of the attack.

He watched as he saw white balls from his above angle crawl towards the men, his lips curled into a smile as the spiders did their job. Jumping on the faces of the guards and suffocating them. Their screams would be silenced as he did the next phase. Deidara detonated the clay, each man's face was blown off and their skulls were fragmented from the power of the blast.

The sun had set finally after blowing the men up around the rooftops. _Time to shine..._ The young man thought to himself as he jumped off the bird to land on the Kazekage roof. Deidara's smile faded when he saw the young Kazekage standing before him.


	5. Mission Cleared

They looked at each other, Deidara felt as if he was going to pass out from fear. But he couldn't show it, he had to keep a calm demeanor, he was an Akatsuki after all. Deidara couldn't hear, his fear was building in him.

Yellow sand began to circle around the red headed boy in front of him. Gaara had to protect the village from these people, the Akatsuki. He had just heard of them just hours ago and now he was face to face with one. He was hoping there was only in the village, if there was more than one, he'd search for the other after killing this pest.

Deidara wasn't about to be stopped so soon, jumping in the air he startled Gaara with his sudden movements. He landed on his hawk that waited in the sky for him to return, a smile came to his lips as he stuck his hands in his pouches again pulling up the clay, he was going to make more explosions for this battle. The sand wrapped in the air aiming for him at a quicker pace than he expected it to reach him.

He sent his birds out to blow the sand trails up, giving him more time to create a new bird. This time it'd be faster and more dangerous, he'd use C2 for this.

With it complete, a four winged bird shot from him as it was guided straight to Gaara and his sand, which had now started to build a defense as it wrap around his body.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled making his newest creation blow. He smiled again, he knew that this time was the last one but Gaara was always coming out unscathed.

The sand began to come faster and faster, more and more as it began to make a shell around Deidara. The young man began to panic as the sand wall closed around him, he had to escape. In a puff of smoke, he had disappeared from sight. He was sure Sasori was becoming angry at the time he was taking, but Deidara would have liked to have seen him take on the Kazekage. He was free falling to the ground, he had time to think of an attack as he fell, however, the sand grabbed his ankle and threw him towards to the large sand sphere at a fast rate that he had escaped from.

With a flip in air before he smashed into the sand wall, from the white smoke, rose an owl. Deidara stood on its back, he had to think of another plan but none came to mind. All he could see was the yellow hue of the quick moving sand as it made a large trail from Gaara's protective shell.

 _Damn it_ Deidara thought as the sand got closer, he'd have to make more but his clay supply was starting to dwindle over the time. He sent little birds to blow the sand but it didn't work.

He tried to fly away but he felt it. It was hot and coarse, the sand had enclosed around his left arm. He tried to tug himself free but nothing worked. Letting the mouth on his hand ingest some of the sand while he had a chance and spit it out with clay particles mixed in. He stuck his right hand into his pouch to pull out more clay. He had made a centipede to wrap the length of the sand and blow it. Little damage was taken by his creature.

Deidara tried to get free but felt the pressure of the sand, it was numbing, but the pain soon shot through his whole arm. Blood soaked through the sand in spots as he looked at it, he wanted to get free but the sand started to tear at his body. He wanted to scream but what would Master Sasori say? The sound was disgusting as he heard his bone crack from itself.

He bit his tongue as his arm was ripped from his body. He couldn't feel anything once the sand moved away. All he could see was the sleeve of the cloak blowing in the wind from the missing arm. He could have cried, he felt incomplete now. But rage began to cover the sadness.

 _Now you'll all get yours..._ Deidara thought to himself as he stuck his right hand into the clay bag and let it eat it. He raced away from the sand that wanted to crush the rest of his body, through the streets of the village, the sights went so fast, it all looked blurred as he created his Kabuki.

Something about its surprised face, or the fact it was C3 and could kill all the bastards for making him lose his arm, Deidara loved it. His owl raced towards the heavens in the light of the moon as he lifted the Kabuki figure up in his hand letting it fall.

With a flick of his wrist, he made it expand. He wished he could see the face of that Kazekage now. He was going to kill everyone in this village now. _Let's see where his loyalty lies... With himself or the village..._

The large clay figure fell to the ground, " **Katsu!** " The village was rocked by the blast, the wind from the explosion blew sand up as Sasori waited by the gate.

As the smoke began to blow out to the desert surrounding the village. Deidara tried his best to put something on his arm to stop the bleeding but it was good as it was going to get at that point. Some clay stuck on his lost arm tried to stop the bleeding and keep sand out. Deidara floated on his owl smugly as he waited to see if his spiders had done the trick seeing as his little bird bomb didn't.

The sand fell off the sphere of Gaara, making him begin to panic. Deidara didn't want the sacrifice of his arm for nothing. He saw Gaara's hand flinch, but it just moved the sand for protecting the village from the kabuki blast.

An arrow flew by his ear followed by more. Deidara's eyes widened as they fired arrow after arrow toward him. He smirked as he just flew away from them. His smiled was wiped off by an explosion attached to an arrow. He loved explosions, just not ones made by others meant to kill him

"That's not going to work fools, un." Deidara spoke to himself as he swiftly dodged the projectiles. He waited for Gaara to be the hero before he caught him.

The sand sounded like a waterfall as it fell to the outside of the wall around the village. Deidara didn't need any more time as he sailed over to the falling young man. The owl's tail folded over to wrap the man up tightly.

"Mission cleared..." Deidara spoke as he flew his owl out of the village as slow as he could in a gloating manner so all could see that he captured the powerful Kazekage with his art.

The sky was becoming lighter as Deidara went over the wall to land. He looked down at the small partner, Sasori.

"Did you see that, my man?" Deidara oozed pride with each word but his celebration was cut short as Sasori swung the large metal tail over his head.

"What have I told you about making me wait?!" the gruff voice rattled in the hallow body. "But it's over now..." He began to walk away. The blonde jumped off the owl and let it fly on its own as they walked under it.

Deidara could feel all the sensations he had forgot about during the night. He felt the stinging and pain of his left arm where it was ripped from the bone. He also felt the sleep come into his eyes. Staying up the entire night battling and keeping his wits about drained his energy, his chakra was low as well. Anymore fighting at this moment, he would be an easy target.

He pulled the conical hat from his cloak placing it over his head again. The bell gave him a smile as he heard it chime. It gave him a reminder that he survived the altercation and was a day closer to seeing him again.

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the brother of Gaara run behind them. Luckily Sasori was the only one who was paying attention. It all happened so fast that Deidara didn't pay much attention to the words spoken, he just jumped on his owl again to get away from the two.

His eyes widened at the sight of a puppet coming right for him, but the silver tail of Sasori stopped it dead in its tracks. He just stared, he could have died twice in one day.

"Will you quit gawking and get out of here!" Sasori almost shouted at him and he turned to face away. The owl picked up speed into the distance with Gaara in tow.


	6. A Bountiful Day

Hidan slumped in his bed that morning, it was a boring night. He went to bed early like he always did, anything to avoid Kakuzu. The man was a bore, he usually read his books or did crosswords like an elderly person. It was nice to Hidan to have someone who seemed to connect with him. He could have hung with Itachi, but that Uchiha acted like he was older.

"sigh... What a boring day already..." Hidan flopped back into the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"If you're bored you can come with me." Kakuzu, who kept the door a crack overhead the small speech from the younger man. He got no response from the man who was sleeping on his side.

 _If I act dead, maybe Kakuzu will leave me alone._ Hidan kept his eyes shut tight as he waited but the shadow in the door way stood. The constant glaring was getting to the man, who could feel those rotten eyes keeping an unblinking lock on him. "Can't you see I'm avoiding you?"

"I knew you couldn't act dead for that long, your mouth has to keep moving." Kakuzu spoke in his normal slow and droning tone as he turned to leave the doorway keeping it open. The groggy Hidan sat up, he liked the days of not doing anything but he was getting antsy to kill someone in the lord's name.

"If I come with you, what did you have planned?" He shouted from his room as he combed his silver hair back until it stuck naturally back.

"I have a bounty that has crept into our territory, I'd like to collect him and cash him in." the taller of the two fetched his cover for his face to hide the obvious stitches on his mouth.

"I thought it'd be something fun... Can I kill him?"

"Why? You take too damn long with your rituals. I may be immortal but waiting for you to finish those will kill me."

Hidan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was notorious for pouting, and he was going to give Kakuzu the entire basket of complaints.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving now."

"Ugh... Fine." Hidan made himself feel like he weighed a ton as he struggled to get his cloak, his scythe and put his necklace on for the day. "Kakuzu, can I take a piss this morning at least?"

"No. You can when we get moving." Kakuzu shook his head to himself as he picked his booklet of bounties off his table and left the quarters. Hidan gave a loud snap with his tongue as he followed behind the man.

Hidan turned his head to see that the quarters of Sasori and Deidara were still empty. He sighed and trudged on. "Where is this guy?"

"On the outskirts of the Land of wind. They've entered the forest area not long ago. Zetsu is keeping an eye on them."

"Land of wind... Oi, that's the sand village!" Hidan shouted, he was excited they'd be closer to Deidara.

"And?"

"Nothing, I was just sayin'..." He walked out into the natural world. He hated the bright morning sun but he had to keep going. "Can I stop to-"

"No."

"My kidneys will explode, you jerkass!"

"And you can live through it, so shut up and keep walking." Kakuzu wanted to punch him in the face so badly already and it wasn't even past 9 in the morning. His rolled his eyes again in front of the man.

"You roll your eyes again and I'll rip them from your head, and we'll see how long you can survive that." Kakuzu spat and turned on his heels to walk faster.

Hidan let another sigh come from his nose as they walked. They walked for only a half hour and his stomach was growling loudly.

"Kakuzu, I'm hungry!"

"and?"

"And I want to eat!" Hidan yelled again, but the taller man didn't stop he kept walking. "I have to pee and I'm hungry! Oi! Are you listening to me!?"

"I stopped listening to you months ago." _he's a damn child._

"Kakuzu, I think there's a rock in my sandal...can we stop? My stomach hurts... I think I'm getting an infection because I have to pee... Kakuzu... The world has become so bright and I see the light..."

"If you are stupid enough to stare at the sun I have no sympathy for you. Get moving and stop dragging your feet."

The men walked in silence for a few moments until Kakuzu took an unexpected turn into the forest. Hidan followed behind and they stopped.

"You're just in time." a soft and feminine voice spoke up as they stood for a few seconds.

" **Time is of the essence**..." A deeper and more powerful tone spoke afterwards.

"Zetsu, what have you found out?" Kakuzu spoke.

"The man of the Land of Wind is taking a break from walking just a half mile ahead."

" **Beware of him, he's very quiet, he sneaks around and he'll attack.** "

Kakuzu listened to the double personality of Zetsu as he learned of his bounty. Hidan just stood in his place, if he left he'd get yelled at again. He hated Zetsu, that monster had no respect for anything. Always slipping from between the cracks in the ground. Sneaking around. Spying. Eating corpses. He watched as the creature gave a smile to him and slipped back into the ground.

"Let's keep moving." the taller man ordered him, snapping him out of his blank stare. He walked silently behind, making little noise. Kakuzu liked the silence but it felt almost foreign. He slipped his head to the side to look back nonchalantly. He saw Hidan just staring at the ground almost like his attitude changed in seconds. It was strange to the older man.

"Hidan, if you need to take time, now is your chance. We're close enough to the target." the man didn't smile or say anything just nodded as he went off to the cluster of trees. Kakuzu studied the bounty again to remember the face.

Hidan made it to a tree and stopped he placed his scythe to lean up against the tree next to him. His head was full of thoughts. Just with the fact this will be his first mission ever in his life. He was nervous and he hated he showed it alittle too much.

It felt nice to finally take care of his morning rituals, he stood with a hand bracing himself against the tree. He heard a snap from behind.

"I'm almost done Kakuzu, let me piss in peace!" he felt a cold blade pressed up against his throat as soon as he finished his words. His eyes widened as he was trapped.

"I've seen your outfits in the bounties... You're worth a fortune. " the man spoke driving the blade in to his skin.

"Oh shit!" Hidan shouted as he felt his head get cut from the rest of his body. His eyes stayed open as he felt his head bash against the grassy ground. He watched as his body teetered, his neck had seeped blood slowly. It didn't gush out like a normal person, Hidan liked that about immortal. But watching for the first time his head decapitated was not on his list of things to do.

His body fell to it's Side, he just stared at it for a moment. "That was a dick move!" He finally shouted from the ground. The man who cut his head off was shocked to find his bounty still alive. Hidan saw the gleam of the Suna headband, and an evil smile came to his face. Even though the hunter became the hunted, the prey will pay.

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu!! I found the target!!" He shouted as the man was paralyzed in fear. Zetsu poked his large leafy head out of the ground. The black side smiled wide as the man was stuck in fear.

"You didn't even let me put my dick back in my pants! You rude ass! Getting my head cut off hurts like a motherfucker too!!" Hidan shouted as Kakuzu appeared fast from behind the trees. "And now you're going to get it."

Kakuzu punched the man, he had hardened his skin to feel like steel, bashing the man. It didn't take much to kill him just a punch and a break of the neck and the man was dead.

Zetsu had come closer out of the ground to Hidan's headless body. "Don't you dare eat my body, I need that you heathen!"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled over his yelling. "I can't leave you alone for three minutes?"

"It's not my fault, I was minding my own business for once and he snuck up on me. Um... Could you get my body please?"

"Why?"

"Kakuzu-chan... Come on, pretty please."

The sweet talk always made him sick, he bent down and leveled the body to sit up. It leaned against his knee as he pulled the silver hair of the head.

"Oi, carefully now!"

"I could just leave you here and come back to get you on my way back from the collection office. You'd be in the July sun, baking."

"tch... Fine. Get it over with."

Kakuzu gave a satisfied chuckle to himself as he mounted the head on the gapping hole and aligned it. Hidan tried to twitch his fingers until it was attached right. He smiled as he saw his hand move, he could move his arms again.

" Stop moving while I'm putting you back together." the stern tone of Kakuzu made him stop, but he quickly put himself back into the blue pants.

"Shall I take this one to the collection office?" White Zetsu spoke up.

"No. We'll take this one. He'll get us Forty thousand Ryo."

" **when are you going to get tailed beasts? Sasori's team has the One tail and making it to the cave to extract it."** the black Zetsu spoke.

"We need money for this organization as well as beasts. I think I'm fine with collecting money for us first." Kakuzu spoke as he finished the black stitches around the neck of his partner he stood.

"Understood." White Zetsu spoke sinking back into the ground.

XxXxXx

Deidara and Sasori made it to the forest in the Land of Rivers. Deidara had spent most of the morning waiting under a rock in the desert for Sasori to return after battling Kankuro, a few scouts came too close to him so he had to eliminate them all. And now they were back into the fresh air of the forest. They were on their way to the main cave where they'd take the beast from the troublesome Kazekage. Deidara was happy to get this over with and get his arm attached again. The sound of a river gave both the feeling that they had made it.

The owl carrying Gaara swooped down as they jumped onto the water surface and walked to the the large Boulder with a tag on it.

It moved revealing an empty room. Deidara let his owl go as they hit the cold ground of the cave floor. Gaara was left on the ground still out.

"You've arrived." the deep and distorted voice of Pein broke the cave's silence. It echoed in the room. The multi coloured leader bent over to to summon the large Gedo Statue. It shook the room as it rose from the ground.

It was a monster chained from both wrists. It had many eyes all shut. The hologram of Pein called for all the Akatsuki to gather from wherever they were. All were holograms much like Pein. Deidara looked over to the end to see Hidan.

The purple eyes looked back at him, Deidara kept a small smile to himself seeing the man.

"It will take three days. Be prepared." Pein spoke and all stood on the fingers of the Gedo Statue.

 **Sorry this Kazekage arc is taking a long time, but it's almost done. I figured that Hidan got his head cut off before by the way he talked of it during the arc he was in.**

 **Read and Review :-)**


	7. A New Face

Sitting in the forest on a rock was a pain for Hidan, if he could he would have complained but he needed to focus his mind on the task at hand. Extraction of the One tail. In the hologram version he could talk and speak his mind but in the forest he just sat. Hungry, thirsty and mad. The sight of Deidara was enough for him though, the third day of just focusing was making him get antsy again.

Deidara felt the same, he stood on the large fingers of the Gedo statue but his water blue eyes would start to gaze over at Hidan. The two would make glances at each other and look away.

Deidara didn't know how Long he had until someone would come for him and his partner for this Gaara.

"It is done."the voice of Pein echoed, Deidara watched as the young man fell from a height and landed on the ground. He snorted to himself, _serves you right for my arm._

All the holograms had left the room, leaving the two alone. A sound came from the ground as they both looked over.

"There are teams coming to rescue Gaara."

 **"It seems the sounds caused by your explosions have drawn the wasps from their hive..."**

Deidara gave a sheepish look as Sasori turned his wooden eyes to him for a moment. "We'll be ready for them." He lifted his cold metal tail to show the point.

 _The one who barks first is the jinchuriki._ Deidara remembered what that Itachi told him. He needed to make up for causing such a scene and drawing the other villages in for the fight.

A banging could be heard at the large stone door, Deidara felt a little fear as he heard the seals keeping the door closed break. He gave a snort to him and decided to sit on Gaara.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, my man, I know what I'm doing, un." Deidara was regretting sitting down when the door was opened. There he saw in the light four people stood. One tall, a girl, a boy with yellow hair and a smaller one.

The groups looked at each other, the blue eyes looked over at Sasori. He seemed to know one of the members, Deidara just waited. And sure enough, the loudest and the most annoying was the jinchuriki, he had turned into a red and black monster. Deidara was afraid but he used his one working hand to make a clay bird and get out with Gaara's lifeless body.

He looked down at Sasori, there was something in his wooden eyes, Deidara had never seen that look before. He couldn't figure it out but he kept flying out of the cave. He could hear the rage in the jinchuriki's roars and yells as he tried to get up higher. He looked back and saw a man coming after him as well.

He didn't have any place to go, his clay was still low as he tired to get his bird above the trees. The blonde looked back, he saw something he hated.

The Sharingan, this grey haired man had the Sharingan. Deidara felt rage build up, but the eye had changed colour. Shutting his right eye to focus his left, he felt something strange tug on him.

A spiral made from the air seemed to focus on his right arm, Deidara tired to get away from this but he felt a numbing pinch come from the middle of his arm, his eyes looked down to see his arm had been cut from his body.

Deidara bit his lip, he wanted to yell, cry and kill everyone for what they did. He was too focused on this Sharingan freak, hearing a high pitched buzzing a blue light came fast to his bird. It made his bird be destroyed as he tried to escape, this yellow haired boy was aggressive as he used another one for those attacks on him.

Luckily for Deidara, he had used a clay clone to fool that boy. He watched from afar as that boy become feral and grow two pointed red and black tails.

This was the time Deidara needed to escape, he tried to silently get out of the trees, _more of them!?_

He thought to himself as he couldn't find a place to escape. He knew he has one choice.

He tried his best to get the last of his clay into his mouth, it was difficult with no arms but he swallowed it. He'd show all of them. He watched as they all ran in fear as his body began to swell.

He detonated blowing everything around him, he wanted to see their faces but he couldn't anymore.

Dust and knocked over trees, this is all Deidara saw as he waited until everyone had left. He popped out of the ground, his clay clone had done a marvelous job of eliminating everything but those from the Hidden Leaf. He would kill them one day, he made it his mission to his long list of people he wanted to kill.

He squeezed out of the hole he made and searched for his arm. Not much was left of the forest but what was left behind had to have his arm somewhere.

He heard voices, one was that creepy Zetsu but another he didn't know. But whoever it was was touching his arm.

"Put that down!" he struggled to stand as he got closer to the two. This other man had an orange mask that covered his whole face. Deidara didn't like a person who hid their face. Untrustworthy in his eyes. He already hated this man. The man's name was Tobi from what he heard.

 **"Have you captured the Ninetails?"**

"I've done my duty for the day..."

"I guess that jinchuriki was too much for you to handle!" the high voice of this Tobi made Deidara sick.

"Tobi, even the Buddha tires..." He wanted to yell but he was getting exhausted himself from the loss of his second arm.

He didn't even listen, but the voice of Zetsu made him realise that this Tobi had said a 3rd remark. Deidara was not in the mood to be toyed with.

He knocked the masked man over and wrapped his legs around his neck. "Death by Suffocation!" he shouted as he tightened his grip.

 **Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter, I got stuck doing drawings and work for college. But the Kazekage arc is done with, onwards to the story**


	8. Reattached and Reunited

It was painful to walk through the forest with this new Tobi. All he ever did was talk of his favourite foods, which is everything by the way he spoke of it. His favourite colour, which again seemed to be all of them. Deidara wished his ears were the things missing from his body instead of his arms.

He wanted to bring up the question of Sasori, he hadn't seen him since they started walking but maybe he had gone back to the main headquarters to meet him there. But the ring on Tobi's thumb gave him no hope of seeing Sasori again. He didn't know how to feel, he'd met the puppet man and never really hit it off as friends. And that was fine with him by all means. But now he's going to be with this orange faced fool with a voice of annoyance as his new partner? Deidara would see to it that that chance won't happen. He was wishing for a strong ninja to kill this Tobi right here and make all his problems disappear.

Deidara had to stop a few times to catch his breathe, the loss of blood was starting to take its toll on his body. But the faster he got to the headquarters the faster he could get away from Tobi.

XxXxXx

"Forty thousand, just as promised." a man with large black handlebar mustache scooted a metal briefcase towards the tallest man in the room. Kakuzu's dead eyes looked over the money.

"Allow me to count it." He gave a deathly tone as he picked up a bundle of paper cash. Hidan hated it when he would take all this time to count money that was already counted out for him. A grumble came from the young man as he waited.

A crackling sound came from the ground nearest the man. Hidan could see the green spiked... Well whatever those things are on Zetsu body, in his opinion. The black and white monster came from the ground but never showed its whole body.

"Deidara is returning from his encounter with the Konoha shinobi."

 **"He will require your attention Kakuzu, make your way back as soon as possible."**

Hidan didn't know what kind of attention that old coot could give but Deidara was coming back, he hid his smile.

"Very well..." Kakuzu spoke to the split Zetsu, then turning his head to the man who gave him the money. "I will trust I have all of it here, if not I will be turning you in for cash." He closed the lid and latched the clasps.

Hidan turned to follow the large man from the turn in point. It was a rest stop on a dirt road. Not much out here for miles to those who don't know where to look.

Kakuzu took his time as they walked, keeping quiet and just walking, no looking back. Hidan wanted to push the old man's back to make the walk quicker but he stopped. Why was he so excited to see Deidara? Sure he had a friend for the first time in his life, but it didn't make sense to him why he was so happy. But he didn't let it get a hold of him as they walked.

XxXxXx

"And then I found out that I ate all my food before I knew it. It was good. Do you like food, Senpai?"

"I'm not your senpai..."

"Of course you like food, we all do. But then when I thought I couldn't eat anymore I saw pie."

"Will you shut up!?" Deidara couldn't take the talking anymore, if he had his arms he would have ripped off that mask and shoved his clay down Tobi's throat to blow him up. But instead he had to suffer.

All he heard was the description of the pie, it made Deidara hungry. He hadn't eaten in almost a week, he was losing his temper from lack of food and rest. He could feel the coolness of his bed, the heat of a bath, the warmth of the food, the cooling of the drink. He wanted it all now. His water blue eyes looked over at Tobi who kept talking.

"Tobi." He used a calm tone with him, making the orange faced man turn. "If you want to make me happy, do me a favour."

"Anything for my Senpai!"

"Carry me on your back."

Silence followed. Deidara kept his glare on the man. He knew it wouldn't work for a minute. Tobi looked around and back Deidara.

"For my Senpai, anything." He said gleefully and got in front of the young man. Deidara stepped in closer and leaned his body to be over the man. He felt Tobi grab on to the back of his knees. "I'd tell you to hang on but you don't have any arms." a dumb chuckle came Tobi as he straightened with a very light Deidara on his back.

The walk was faster than Deidara expected, he had to get a grip somehow so he placed his chin on Tobi's shoulder to hold on. He just looked at the mask, it looked like it was made of clay, something Deidara didn't mind but it was wasted on an idiot. Though he couldn't complain right now, that idiot was carrying him back to the headquarters.

"Senpai, look. It's Kazuzun!"

"Kakuzu, Tobi..."

The loudness of his name being spoke caused the man to turn. He got squinty eyes as they came closer. Hidan stared at this man carrying Deidara. He felt a pinch of something he couldn't name in his stomach. It made him want to kill the orange weirdo.

"Deidara-chan, what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't walk anymore, un. I'm too hungry and tired to make it back, so-"

"So Tobi is helping his senpai get back unharmed!"

Kakuzu stared at Tobi. He knew that Madara wasn't pleased to be carrying around a 19 year old boy on his back but Kakuzu knew better then to ask.

Hidan clenched his jaw, "I could have carried him better." he spoke aloud. Deidara looked over at him and thought. It was still a good distance until they reached the hideout.

"Tobi, let me down."

"Senpai?" Tobi asked as Deidara slid off his black shirt, but caught the green scarf somewhat choking him.

"You've gotten me this far, but I'll take up on Hidan's offer. If that's good with you, un?" Deidara asked and stood closer to the man. He was the same height as Tobi but Deidara wished he had hands to be able to feel his body better nonchalantly as he got carried.

"I'm getting tired of standing here, we're sitting ducks. Just hurry up and get going." Kakuzu spoke and started walking away.

"But, but Tobi was carrying Deidara Senpai."

"Yeah but now I am." Hidan removed his large scythe and put it in Tobi's open hands. He let Deidara get closer and grabbed him up to sit. Deidara couldn't help but to blush at this. He had a crush on this man, and now he was even closer to him. "Try not to ruin my scythe."

Tobi looked down at it but was tugged along as the metal cord was bound to the left wrist of Hidan. Tobi gave a loud 'humph' and trailed behind the two.

Deidara couldn't help but to stare dreamily at him. The way his eyes were so focused, the curve of his lips and that stitched up neck...Deidara just noticed that under the band around his neck.

But he didn't want to say anything, he just wanted to make this moment last as long as he could.

He couldn't help but to cozy up to him, Hidan gave a glance to the man snuggling into the crook of his neck. He couldn't help but to feel happy himself.

A soft rain started to come down on the group of four. The mist gave a cold chill to the air of such a hot a day before. The mound of the Headquarters was closing in the distance. Deidara opened his eyes to see it as well.

"Did that hurt?" he asked finally very softly to Hidan. "The stitches? It looks like you got a nasty cut. At least they didn't cut your head off, you'd be dead..."

Hidan chuckled, he forgot Deidara didn't know he couldn't die that easily. "They just hurt at first, but once they set it doesn't hurt any more." his eyes went to look at Kakuzu.

Once they entered the cave mouth, they continued to walk to the rooms. Tobi was still walking behind hold the heavier than he thought scythe in both hands. He made little grumbles as the group made it to the room of Deidara and Sasori.

Once they opened the door, no Sasori. Deidara's worst fear had come true. Tobi was his new partner. At least for a bit he'd have the room to himself as Tobi was tested to be sure he was fit to be an Akatsuki.

Hidan let the man be put of the bed and he returned the weapon to his back. Deidara was too weak to sit up at this point, he just wanted to sleep.

"Hidan, go find Zetsu and get the arms back."

Hidan didn't move, he just glared at Tobi. Tobi backed out of the room to get the arms instead. Kakuzu was rough with getting the torn Akatsuki cloak off so Hidan helped.

"Hold him up." the ordering never stopped with Kakuzu as Tobi returned with the arms. "We will need an extra piece of flesh for this arm... See if Zetsu can give us something."

Tobi rushed out of the room again as Kakazu removed his cloak and rose an arm to the left arm first. Hidan thought Deidara was immortal too, with the fact he could survive two lost arms and the amount of blood. Kakuzu pulled the clay from the wound that tried to block the blood. The anger was apparent as he picked the white clay pieces out of the muscle, once it was clean enough he stuck the arm back on. He shifted it around to try to get the veins to match up, once satisfied he let a black tether come out of his own stitching. It sewed the two pieces together with ease. Tobi returned with a piece of someone's body. It was and elbow, but the way it looked was disturbing. It was red, almost like all the skin was peeled off and only left the muscles. It was shriveled looking as well, Hidan was afraid of what Deidara would say to that. But just held the young man up as Kakuzu fused the new piece to the original arm, and placing it on the right arm. He repeated the same thing as he got the arms on.

"It's should be a bit before they are taken back by the body, but he'll have his arms working as new soon enough." the older man got up and retrieved his cloak. He eyed the way Hidan had nicely put Deidara in the bed.

"Hidan, seeing as you're here. Keep an eye on him. I'm going to report back to Pein."

All he could do was nod as Kakuzu shut the door dragging Tobi out with him.


	9. Are we in love, or just friends

Deidara woke early, earlier than any other day in his life. The hunger pangs gave him an alarm clock for 9 that morning. He just lay on the bed and look at the carved ceiling. For it to be an abandoned warehouse for bandits before they moved in, they put alot of care into it. He was so focused on the ceiling he hadn't noticed his arms had been attached, to him he couldn't feel them. It still felt like his arms had fallen asleep and never woke. So he never paid attention to them, if he did, he would have seen that they were bandaged up. A little thing Hidan thought would have been nice, to Hidan he didn't know why he was being nice.

A small snore shot Deidara to look at the bed next to the other wall. There he saw a body in Sasori's bed, the white sheet for a cover rose and fell with each small breathe. The younger man focused on it and turned to sit, unbeknownst to him he used his hands. This made him pause, he lifted his hands to see them. There they were, but they still didn't have any feel to them. They moved but he couldn't feel his own hand. It felt like someone else's.

The mouths were shut tight on them. No amount of sheer power, they just didn't open. He felt sick, sick to his stomach. His only way of fighting was gone, he was now just back to being an average person. He no longer felt he was above them all, he was now below them. Deidara didn't want to get out of bed now, but he was already sitting on the edge of his bed.

His watery eyes looked over at that lump in Sasori's bed, if it was that Tobi he'd be madder than anything. He stood on weak legs and came silently over. His eyes widened, it was Hidan. He was sleeping soundly in the bed.

The young man began to panic on the inside, he shared a room with his crush. His eyes went back to him. Hidan had such soft features, he seemed almost different when he slept. His silver hair was not brushed back but instead free. Some hair swept over his face. Hidan had blended into the colour of the sheets, only silver hair stuck out. Deidara couldn't turn away, he felt he was becoming a bit much with the way he couldn't keep his eyes off Hidan.

He tapped the shoulder of the man sleeping getting no reaction. A stronger tap gave a stir to him, Hidan's eyes cracked open slightly enough to see the fuchsia of them and shutting them again.

"Hidan." Deidara said softly making the man in bed crunch his brows and turn over to face away him. Deidara gave a smile and decided to let him sleep. He'd get some food from the stock, he wanted to get something for the other man but didn't know what he ate.

It was quiet in the hideout as he opened the wooden door, the sun from the window behind him gave light to the dark hallway. He'd be only a few minutes to get something.

XxXxXx

If Hidan hated one thing, it was the fact he slept late sometimes. And this was the time that he felt guilty letting the injured and weak Deidara out of his sights for just a few minutes. He had awoken finally after turning back to see the bed across from him was empty. He tried to push the hair from his eyes as he tried to think of where the younger man could have gone. It was only a few moments of him thinking did the man in question appear. Holding some fruits in his hands. Hidan was relieved to see he was here still and that his newly attached arms functioned.

"Deidara-chan, where the hell did you go? I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." He tried to sound tough as the blonde sat on his bed and dropping the apples, a few pears and couple of oranges.

"I can take care of myself, un."

"Yeah, so far so good until your arms fell off, huh?" Hidan liked to banter with the man. He knew Deidara wouldn't be mad at him too long or at all judging by that face he got.

The two were hushed as they had run of things to say. "So, how are your arms feeling?"

"I can't open the mouths on my palms, but I'm good I suppose, un." He raised his hand to show the man across from him. "If I can't use them, I can't my clay."

"Of course you can use your clay!" Hidan shot up and grabbed a hunk off the small wooden table much to Deidara's shock. Hidan tried to make a shape but it just came out as a clump. Deidara laughed, but saw the face of Hidan. He remembered what Hidan had spoke about art.

"Hidan, you're right. I can still use my clay." He stood and came closer to the saddened man picking the clay up in his free hand. "want to learn how to make birds with clay?"

Hidan's fuchsia eyes enlarged at the question, it'd be the first time in years since he would make anything. He gave a nod but instead of sitting at the table Deidara came back to the bed to eat. The blonde offered an apple which Hidan refused to eat.

"I don't eat those Deidara-chan. Maybe we can go somewhere to get some BBQ later. Pass the town we went to for the hot spring has a bigger town we can eat at. If you felt like it."

"That'd be a great lunch." Deidara said and ate his apple, he didn't mean to make things awkward as he ate but Hidan picked up the clay and played with it. He removed his Akatsuki ring and placed it on the window seal before taking the white clump of clay to the table.

Deidara could see the focus in his eyes as be tried his best to mold the clay. Deidara's eyes went down to see his fingers trying to shape it, they seemed so strong to him. He silently watched as he finished his first fruit. He placed the core down and came to sit at the table with Hidan.

"What are you trying to make?"

"I don't know. I was trying to make that." He pointed to the little owl that sat on the shelf next to table. "But I'm doing a shitty job..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, just keep trying. It took me years to be able to do this." He lifted the owl off the shelf to pull it closer for Hidan to see.

"Is it going to explode?"

"No. It's safe, along with the clay you're holding." Deidara couldn't help but to chuckle at him. Something about Hidan told him that he was just a child that had to grow up too fast. But Deidara didn't want to bring the subject up when he was having fun. So he opted to just stare into his eyes, he couldn't help to look at them or in fact all of Hidan.

"Goddammit..." Hidan muttered at the clay. He was struggling, he never did this and it was too hard for him. But he didn't want to seem like a quiter in front of Deidara. "Fuck..." He couldn't make his clay look like the owl. He had made balls, one for the body and one for the head but they wouldn't stick together. He could feel his face getting warm, he was letting his anger come over him. He struggled to get the balls to stick, but he smiled once they did. But it lasted for a moment until it fell off.

"Oh Fucking God!" Hidan snapped, frightening Deidara in the process as he grabbed the clay and flung it at the floor. "I don't have time for this god damn bullshit." Hidan stormed out of the room. He just needed to be left alone.

Deidara was left sitting in the chair at the table, his blue eyes went to the white splat of clay on the ground. He picked it up and tried to form it. It came like second nature to him as he made the body of the bird. He stopped and broke the clay down to be a ball again.

His chair scratched on the dirt floor as he walked to Hidan's room. It was a new place for him, he was never allowed into Kakuzu's room. But everything was ordered, books mostly. It smelt of teakwood incense but the smell seemed to seep out of the door in the back. It must have been Hidan's housing, Deidara felt bad they lived in the dark. He went to grab the door knob, it turned and he pushed the door open.

Deidara saw the man sitting on his bed reading a scroll. The room was lit by candles, it gave a soft red glow to the room. There were no items besides the candles and extra cloak folded in the corner. He had no table, just a bed. An empty bookshelf, say for only a few scrolls on the top level.

"Hidan, what the hell happened back there, un?" Deidara put his hands on his hips and looked at the man, who kept his head down to the scroll. "Hidan."

"I freaked, sorry. Just leave me alone for a bit."

"No. I thought you wanted to do that lunch." Deidara was trying anything to get the man out of this dungeon like room. Hidan crunched his the bridge of his nose, his eyes caught the ball of the clay. He hated to fail, but he couldn't do this thing called art. He breathed a sigh through his nose, rolling the scroll up and tossing it behind him.

Deidara felt a flutter in his chest seeing Hidan sitting on his bed, it was wrong of him but be couldn't stand it. Everything this man did made him go crazy on the inside. He stared at him as he stood back up and came to him.

Hidan glared at the little ball and took it in his hands. He fiddled with it trying and trying, he walked back to Deidara's room to see it in the light. Plopped himself at the chair and tried to make something. It was harder than it seemed. He got it look like a very fat round bird, but he placed it down gently.

"I think I need help." He spoke in a serious tone, as Deidara scooted closer and put his hands on it. Hidan watched but his eyes got stuck on those hands. The thin fingers, the way the black nail polish highlighted each nail. Hidan felt a pull of something, but tired to get his focus back on the clay.

Deidara had stopped and created a little owl. "There, you had it all there really, un."

"I did?"

"you had it started for me. You did a good job, un." Deidara gave a smile making the man next to him smile wide. Deidara loved that smile, it was rare to see a full fledged smile from him but when he did it was warm and inviting. His fuchsia eyes scanned the owl, and picked it up. His smile turned down as he looked at it. "What's the matter?"

"It's missing something..." Hidan picked a little left over clay and shaped it to look like a pompom and stuck it on the head of the owl. Deidara wad very confused by that. "It's supposed to be your ponytail... I'm not an artist okay."

"My ponytail?"

"Yeah, it's funny looking and stupid as hell so I thought it'd be good in this bird. You know as a joke."

 _Funny looking, stupid?_ Deidara knew Hidan was covering his words with others to seem tough but he could see through that. "I like it. It's like an artist signature." Deidara came closer to him to look at the little owl. "let it dry, and you can have it, un."

"Thanks. Hey, sorry about flipping out again. I have issues."

"you don't have issues, everyone gets mad. Don't worry about it," Deidara stood and picked his brush up and undid the tie. "Time for me to get ready for lunch."

Hidan nodded and stood to leave. "Oi, Hidan. My arms hurt, could you help me with brushing my hair?" the shock on his face made Deidara smile to himself as the man picked up the brush shaking.

He gave a brush. But it turned out to be fun to him so he kept going. Deidara had a very fresh scent from his hair, it was like bamboo shoots. His hair was soft, softer than Hidan thought hair could be. Once be got to the end, Deidara handed him a leather strap.

"The hell is this?"

"It's for my ponytail, un."

Hidan nodded and gathered what he thought was enough hair but he made it very low, "could you just tie up my hair like a regular one today?"

Hidan felt stupid for making a mistake and let the hair fall, he then gathered it and tied it up. Deidara liked it and turned to smile at him. The shorter man got up and picked out a folded dark green kimono shirt. It had white trim on the front, he changed his shirt to another mesh, but it was all mesh. Hidan felt awkward standing there staring at him.

"I'll go change myself okay?" He asked and started to the door. He got a nod and walked to get dressed. He didn't have much, just that black leather jacket with a fur hood. He'd just go with that he supposed.

He got to his room and looked for the clothes. A pair of dark blue jeans with a chain that hung from the pocket. His jacket and his large sandals that go all the way up to his calves. He slipped out of his akatsuki pants, he pulled off the stirrup socks and got the pants off. He didn't hear Deidara walk up to the door, but the younger man saw him. Naked as always, a smile came over the man's face as he looked at him, all of him. He didn't want to get to caught looking so he came in.

"Nice choice to wear for lunch." Deidara tried to keep his tone jokingly, but his eyes watched the swaying penis of Hidan as he pulled the jeans up.

"Same with you, Deidara-chan, you look like a girl again." Hidan chuckled as he combed his hair back until it stuck. He grabbed a white undershirt to wear under his jacket to keep the heat of July from making him sweat from the leather. Afterwards he grabbed the jacket and put it on. His eyes looked Deidara over. Green kimono shirt, and what seemed like black pants that went to his knees and stopped. Little sandals that were made out of bamboo. Hidan thought he looked... Well, not that he could have cared anyway, but he looked cute to him.

Getting his large black sandals on, the two left the hideout standing side by side. It was a quiet morning, just the birds chirped in the trees, a small breeze gave a cool feel to a hot morning. The rain had left puddles on the road. They took the forest route to avoid anyone seeing their location, but a sound from the tree tops caused Deidara to turn around to search for noise.

"Deidara-chan?"

"It's nothing probably just an animal." He turned his attention back to the path ahead. A small sound came from Hidan as they walked.

"Why do you like animals so much, Deidara-chan?" Hidan finally asked a question, he was curious. He'd never met anyone before that made so many birds and bug figures. The shorter man thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess I just do."

"Oh?"

"Alright, my parents used to have this owl as a pet. When I was little, they found it as a baby. I guess it fell out of it's nest. Well, I basically fell in love with him. It made me like all animals because of giving the owl a second chance at life. I want to give that life back to my figures, even if it is fleeting. And I'm never lonely with them around."

 _Lonely?_ Hidan knew to well about being lonely. "That's cool." is all he could say but Deidara knew better than to take his words for the real thing.

"What about you, do you like animals un?"

"I don't mind them. They don't bother me, I don't bother them. Simple as that." Hidan spoke as they came close to the town they were at before. They took the dirt path and kept walking. It was little over twenty minutes until they reached the next town. It was much bigger, sold more supplies, a bigger bath house and a restaurant.

"Sutēkihausu? How plainly named, un." Deidara laughed at the simple name of the place, but at this point he didn't care.

They came through the cloth doors, and came to sit at a booth. It smelt delicious, the teriyaki hung in the air making both men water at the mouths.

A young girl came over to take their orders. Hidan ordered the spare ribs, BBQ ribs and to top it off beef tips. Deidara got himself a plate of tempura chicken and vegetables.

They sat at the table silently, Deidara looked down at the grain of the wood. _What's wrong with me, I can't help but to look at him all the time... Maybe it's a phase and I'll get out of it. Only I don't want to get out of it. I think I like him... should I tell him?_ Deidara looked up at Hidan.

"Hidan?"

"hmm."

"I think, and I know it's sudden but I think I l-"

"Here's your food, if you need anymore don't be afraid to ask." the waitress cut him off and Hidan's attention went to the food. He stared at his slathered BBQ ribs and tossed the beef tips into the sauce as well. He didn't ask Deidara to repeat it because he already knew it.

 _I like you too, Deidara-chan._

 **Next week's chapter maybe postponed until after I get all caught up in my school work which is due in the 20th. Also if I'm not here or doing my school work, I'm posting funny Akatsuki drawings on tumblr at the same username.**

 **R/R**


	10. BBQ and Bounties

"Have you seen this person?" An angry Kakuzu stood holding a picture at this point he wasn't talking of his partner but of the woman he was seeking. A face he saw in the Bingo Book, she was seen in the town of large shops and a BBQ restaurant. Kakuzu had spoken to many in this town and all had shook their heads. He was on his last point with them all. But if this woman wasn't worth 35K he would have left her alone.

Many passed by the 6 foot man and tried to avoid his frightening gaze. He sat at a bench next to a large tree, he'd just wait for her to walk by.

"Deidara-chan, I think that guy is giving you the look." Hidan noticed a guy sitting across the restaurant looking at Deidara, his stomach twisted in knots at this. The blonde just shrugged, he was used to people looking at him and then getting disgusted he was really a man.

" Let him." he popped a tempura piece in his mouth. Hidan's fuchsia eyes looked over the smaller one's head at the guy. Hidan was going to give death stares at anyone who looked at Deidara. He didn't know what his problem was but he had an issue with others looking at Deidara.

"I thought you'd want people to look at you? To find someone, you know and all that bullshit." Hidan asked pushing his rib bones away from him on a small plate.

"Well, I don't want anyone looking at me. I found someone."

"oh?" at this point, Hidan was curious. He wanted to hear that he was that someone. But his eyes grew at the sight of Kakuzu out the window. _Son of a bitch!_ He shot his head to face forward but Kakuzu had seen him.

"I'm going to go take a piss, I'll be back." Hidan got away from the table in Time for Kakuzu to enter the door. He brushed a waitress off as he came to stand by Deidara.

"I see you have made it to town without a problem." his voice made Deidara look up quickly. He decided to sit in Hidan's spot. "That little shit has ordered food, huh." Kakuzu looked at the plates of eaten ribs but the other plate hadn't been touched.

The larger man pulled out enough cash to cover the check. "He won't pay, he never does." he pulled his dark cloth that covered his mouth down to reveal two large stitches that came from Both ends of his lips. He picked up the chopsticks and ate the food. Deidara sat wide eyed and confused. He didn't know what to do in all honesty. He just let the larger and much older man eat the food meant for Hidan. He'd never seen Kakuzu being kind, if that's what this called.

"I'm in town for this." he wiped his mouth and pulled out a picture of a woman. "She's wanted, and I'm to find her. Have you seen where she-"

"Yes I did." Deidara gave back the paper. Kakuzu's face lightened abit as he continued eating. "I think she's the waitress for our table. What are you going to do?"

"What I'm good at, " He took the last bite and cleaned his mouth and put the cloth back. "kill her." He stood up and adjusted his robe. "Tell Hidan, the food was good." He walked away silently looking at each waitress for the one.

Deidara sat looking forward, until he heard the screams of the others. Loud clattering from dropping plates. He knew that Kakuzu had gone into the back room to find her and did. But it sounded he was going to kill the whole staff. Deidara got up quickly, grabbed the money on the table, he looked at the guests all running for their lives as the sounds all stopped. Kakuzu lumbered out of the kitchen with a dead woman on his shoulder. He looked at Deidara and went out the back, the blonde ran to the door to see Kakuzu had run away, through the roof tops. He stuffed the money in his pocket and fled to find Hidan.

Who was just standing outside watching everyone running. He caught sight of Deidara, "The hell's going on in there?!"

"Kakuzu came in and killed the waitress." Deidara pushed him to begin walking away.

"I had food I was going to eat in there."

"He ate that first then killed her."

Hidan blinked at that. He didn't imagine Kakuzu coming in and killing a waitress, "That Assclown..." Hidan spoke as he was pushed away by Deidara.

XxXxXxXx

"Man I'm hungry..." The silver haired man complained so soon after getting to the next town. He wished he could have eaten his food before Kakuzu came in.

"He left money on the table to pay for the food, but I figured because of the havoc. I'd take it for another time,un." Deidara smiled as he showed Hidan the cash.

"No shit? We can go somewhere else and eat soon. But that was the only place that had good food." He smiled. They strolled nicely through the smaller town. The tiny tea shop was still available. Hidan tapped Deidara's shoulder and the two walked side by side to get a snack for the way back.

But they decided to sit on a cement bench near the stand, both with matching dango sticks. Hidan tried to get the sauce on his and picked each ball off the stick with his teeth.

The two were quiet as they ate, Deidara listened to the bustle of street life. A couple of passers-by walked out of the town to the one they just left, Deidara felt bad that they ruined the restaurant. He stiffened when he saw something that made his heart skip.

Two Anbu ran passed them going towards the town with the destroyed restaurant. His blue eyes followed them, they were unnoticed by the tree's shade. Hidan just ate unknowing that two enemies ran by him, his head was down as he was dipping the dango into the sauce.

Deidara looked at him, the fuchsia eyes looked over at his. They stayed for a few seconds, until Deidara popped a dango ball in his mouth.

 **Oh this was late and also very slow.**


	11. Words so hard to say

"Man, my arms itch." Deidara tried to scratch through the white bandage. Hidan watched as Deidara started to unwrap his cloth. He didn't want the young blonde to see the right arm's add on, looking like a body part with no skin. Just a hunk of meat sewn on, but Deidara undid his left arm.

The bandage fell to the floor as Deidara looked it over. He touched it, his skin felt warm below the stitching. He could feel with his arm again, which made him happy.

He focused his attention on the right arm now. Hidan straightened in his seat at the small table in Deidara's room.

"Deidara-chan." He broke in almost immediately before the blonde pulled at the knot. "I think you should let that one be for a bit more..."

"Why's that, hmm?"

"uh, because that one needs more time to heal. It was taken off and missing a part of it." Hidan was sincere in his reasoning but Deidara wanted to see both arms.

"I'm sure it'll be fine for me to see, then I can put new bandage on it,un." He tugged at the knot. Hidan watched.

"You're not going to like it."

"I'm sure it's a wonderful job. My left arm looks good enough."

"Yeah but, they had to get Zetsu to find a piece for that arm so it kind of looks like shit."

Deidara smiled at him, and continued to pick at the knot until it came loose. He unraveled it, seeing the stitches above, but his smile stopped at the sight of the new addition to his body. He hand dropped as did the bandage.

" I told you." Hidan said quietly. Deidara didn't know how to feel. He felt embarrassed, ashamed and deformed in a way.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's the best that heathen could do for you. Don't blame me, blame him... I told them you'd hate it Deidara-chan." He let his hand hold his head up as he watched the man touch the skin.

It was dry, it didn't have the feel of skin to it. But it was warm. Deidara's body took in the new add-on without an issue. Hidan shut his eyes in sadness for the young man and put his head down on the table.

"Sorry Deidara-chan."

"It's okay. I suppose it's the best they could have done, right? I mean I still have two arms." Deidara said flexing his right arm. He sniffed a laugh out. He honestly had no clue how to feel, surprised and disappointed mostly.

But at least his mouths on his hands began to part their lips, instead of being clenched. But he couldn't get them to work just yet. He looked at Hidan who now looked like he was guilty of them being terrible.

"Hey, it's fine you know. I think it gives me an edge to my look. It says, experienced artist." Deidara smiled and outstretched his arms again to look at the stitches. "Yeah... Experienced artist."

"Thanks for helping me, Hidan."

"I didn't do a damn thing."

"You stayed with me to help, I think that speaks for itself." Deidara looked at the man. He liked that their eyes met and never left each other. His stare was so strong but he had good in his eyes. Something Deidara could never understand with him. He seemed too good of a person to be here.

"You know," Deidara brushed his hair behind his ear and leaned forward, "Don't find this stupid but I think I-"

"Senpai!!!" Tobi's voice rang through the hallway. Deidara could have shoved clay on him and gave him a taste in art of the life time. But he got up slowly. _Guess it's not easy saying you like someone_


	12. Blood Soaked Clouds

"Get up." a deep voice broke Deidara awake from his slumber. His half lidded eyes saw a large outline of a man. He would have been more angry but he was too tired. The large outline walked out the room, leaving the man to have a confused head as he woke up.

He noticed he had another arm wrapped around him, he followed it and found it was connected to Hidan. His blue eyes shot open as he lay in frozen fear. He didn't expect the man to be curled up in the small twin sized bed with him. His breathing was small breathes as be tried to get the tight arm off him. But Hidan just gripped tighter with each attempt Deidara tried to get him off.

"Get **up.** " The man came back into the room, Deidara saw it was Kakuzu. The stitched up man wasn't pleased, but then he never seemed pleased about anything. His large hand came to grab the shirtless Hidan and tossed him to the floor.

"You sonnabitch..." a very Tired Hidan mumbled as he laid back down on the floor. The absence of the other man allowed for Deidara to sit up.

"We're being watched." Kakuzu's droning voice spoke from under his facial mask. "Zetsu tells me that some Anbu have been spotted by the hideout."

"How'd they find us, un?"

"They followed the both of you. You two were neglectful of keeping your appearance to a minimum." He turned to look at the awakening Hidan, "Now you two will deal with the Anbu."

"Yeah yea..." Hidan uttered softly as he sat up.

"Get your ass up, Hidan."

"Fuck off, Kakuzu." He was still tired and didn't care at the moment. Deidara brushed his hair out of his left eye, which was shut due to the scope changing his eye focus. Kakuzu left the room finally.

The blonde tenderly got out of the small bed, he wondered why and how Hidan moved into the bed with him but at this point he had a job to do and not ask questions. He gave his hair a brush and tightly pulled a ponytail on the top of his head. Attached his scope to his eye and let the blonde hair cover it. He pulled his Akatsuki robe over his clothes and put his stirrup socks over his blue pants.

"You should get going." He finally spoke to the silver haired man who stood up and brushed his hair back until it stuck.

"If the old man was so worried about them, he could have handled them himself. I've seen him kill several guys in one time. He's plenty capable. But, he's **just too old** I think." Hidan purposely shouted for him to hear and stretched, grabbing the randomly tossed robe of Tobi's on the table left from him leaving after Deidara threw a clay spider at him for snooping as usual.

"I guess we are to blame for bringing them to us." He attached his clay bags to his hips and opened his palms and his mouths opened slowly to his pleasure. They grabbed the clay with their teeth and kept it in his body for when he needed it.

"Let me grab my stuff before we kick some ass." Hidan said and went to his room. Kakuzu sat on his bed, his body was stitching itself up. Hidan grabbed his scythe and black spears for his sacrifice, it had been weeks since he gave one to Lord Jashin.

The two made their way outside, it was a sunny morning. Deidara stared at the tree tops surrounding the headquarters as Hidan stared at his feet, Sleep still in his eyes.

"They are near the north side." Zetsu grew out of the ground behind them. He kept an eye on everything for them, he didn't need to sleep. Deidara shut his right eyes and focus his left through the scope.

His vision was like an eagle out of his left side, he scanned around for any sign of movement and sure enough he spotted them. Two Anbu, crouching on the highest branch, waiting for a chance to strike. Deidara used the little bird he had pre made in his bag and threw it in the air. Hidan watched as the little clay bird turned into a huge actual flying animal.

"Wha-!? Can my clay bird do that?!" he pointed.

"'Fraid not, it's not filled with chakra like thia is." Deidara patted the bird that waited for him to get on. Hidan had to take a chance and touch the animal. It was smooth and soft like clay but moved like the real thing." Maybe sometime you can try flying one with me." Deidara could have slapped himself for the bad idea but the man on the ground smiled.

"Maybe Deidara-chan." He said as the bird rose high, blowing the dirt around him. He saw the bird float over the trees and bombs dropped. He never knew what that young kid could do, but apparently he could blow things up.

"Shit." Hidan said to himself at that thought. He saw coming in the distance an Anbu straight for him.

XxXxXxXxXx

With the Anbu Deidara was busy dealing with, the second one was in battle with Hidan. It had been awhile since he had given a proper death to Jashin and this Anbu seemed like the best thing for it.

He didn't want to let the man get away that he was fighting but he didn't want to kill them before the time. He swung his scythe for it to land it in the ground next to the man, causing the Anbu to look down at the missed blades.

This was his chance all be needed was the blood and he could do what he wanted with them. He tugged at his black cord that held on to his left wrist and let it retract to pull the scythe back and be able to use it as a whip to wrap around the Anbu.

Deidara used his many bombs to make a circle around his Anbu he was fighting. To trap them in and give them a lesson in his arts. He wanted to get done with them quickly to help Hidan, he didn't know what kind of abilities he had so he wanted to help in anyway.

A giant centipede made of the pure white clay burst out of the ground from the circle of bomb spiders. The young man called for the large clay bird for him to sit on to be away from the explosion. The Anbu struggled to get the Centipede off but it only squeezed tighter.

"Let me show you my power!" Deidara yelled as the bird rose into the sky, "my power is art. And art..." the bird flew up high, "Is an **EXPLOSION!** "

The explosion knocked the two on the other side of the headquarters over. _Shit what is Deidara-chan_ _doing?_ Hidan thought as he got to his feet to try to catch his running prey.

"Oh I don't think so, bitch." He yelled, making the cord wrap around the leg of the man. With a flick of his wrist the large blades, grazed the Anbu's exposed shoulder to get blood. A smug smile came over Hidan as he pulled the blade back.

Deidara had jumped off his bird to join Hidan and help the best he could. He ran to see Hidan licking his red scythe blade. Deidara didn't know if he should help or just stay away.

" **Gahahaha-ha,** now I have you fucktard!" Hidan laughed insanely as the Anbu got his feet, confused but began to rush towards him.

Deidara's eye widened as the Anbu drew his sword and swung it making contact but the taller man grabbed the blade with his hand. Hidan kicked the man away and laughed gleefully as he let the gash bleed out, squeezing his palm to make blood pour. He took his time and drew a mandala on the ground with his foot.

"Everything is ready..." Hidan gave another lick to his scythe making his body feel numb. The blood washed down his throat as he felt his insides heat from inside out. Deidara just stood in shock as the man who was always so nice and calm to him turn into this.

Was Sasori right this whole time? Was he really a demon? Deidara couldn't move, he was planted on the ground as he watched in fear.

"This is my favourite part of my job... I get to kill bitches like you!" Hidan pulled a black retractable spear from his cloak and let it fully extend. The Anbu came running towards him with the sword again. Hidan smiled as he took his spear jabbing into his foot. He howled in delight as the Anbu fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Hidan kept his hand on the spear as he spun it in his foot. The man screamed and tried to get up to attack but the pain shot through him.

Hidan plucked it from his foot and smiled. "Just try it..." He whispered and readied for another attack. The man got to stand and tried to swing another swipe at the man, but Hidan stabbed his other foot.

Deidara stared, his eyes never blinked, he just stared. _This is what his power is..._ He saw the strange skeleton patterns on Hidan's completely pitch black skin. He knew everyone in the Akatsuki was supposed to kill without regret but Hidan was like a cat. He played with his target until they called out for death.

"Where next, hm? The legs? The arms? A vital organ? Or should I just end this shit?" Hidan cackled as he pointed at his heart.

 _He wouldn't kill himself for this would he?_ Deidara's thoughts were turning into to fear that this might be the last time he sees Hidan. He tried to move but he couldn't. He never saw anything like this. A man so happy to deliver pain to himself and willing to kill himself for this.

"Hidan." Deidara tried to speak louder but he couldn't get the words to form.

"Get up and fight me, you asshole!" Hidan stepped out of his drawing and kicked the man in the face with the bottom of his sandal. "What's the matter, hmm? Messed with the wrong people huh?" Hidan pointed the spear to the fallen man.

"People like you should be killed..." the Anbu struggled to speak from the kick to the face. "You're just a freak-"

"I'm not a **freak**!" Hidan screamed, he went back into his drawing. "if you won't fight, then I'll just have to kill you..."

He held his spear up and drove it with all his might into his heart. The Anbu screamed but it stopped within seconds. Hidan stood still, his eyes rolled back. He loved this part of killing. It was such an euphoric moment his whole body shuddered, he felt his legs tense up, he could feel his body release the numbing sensation.

"It...feels so good..." He whispered as he felt warmth everywhere. He felt that sticky warmth that always happened to him after feeling this euphoria, he would always climax in his rituals at the end. His body shook as he felt the overwhelming sensation of gratification, and began to fall backwards.

Deidara finally ran, his feet took off as soon as the spear pierced the skin. He didn't make, Hidan had fallen to the dirt ground in a pool of blood. A smile on his face and a spear in his heart. His skin was turning back into the clean snow white tone he naturally had.

"Hidan!" Deidara screamed as he made it to see him on the ground. The dust settled from him falling to the ground next to his crush. "Hidan! **Hidan!** "

"Shhh..." A small whisper came from the bloody lips of Hidan. "Can't you see I'm basking in the afterglow? Give me a second Deidara-Chan."

Deidara wanted to punch him in the face, for making him panic over nothing. "What!? You jerk, making me feel like you were going to die! Idiot!"

Hidan just smiled on the ground as Deidara looked down at him, his blonde hair cascading on to him. His eyes were shut but he knew Deidara was looking at him. Hidan's eyes shot open from the feeling of something.

Deidara was kissing him. He was panicking. It was a soft kiss. "I...was going to do that because I thought you were dead... And I didn't want to waste it,un." the cheeks of Deidara blushed as he crossed his arms. The baby blue eyes had tears in them, from what, Hidan didn't know.

"Thanks Deidara-chan." Hidan looked at him, pulling the spear out of his chest, leaving a gaping hole. Deidara put his hand on it but didn't feel a pulse. His eyes were worried again.

"Don't look so worried. It's fine. I haven't had a heart beat in years. It comes with immortality for me." Hidan got up from laying and sat. His Akatsuki cloak was soaked with blood, the red clouds were even more red.

Deidara just gazed at the hole, he could see inside Hidan's body. He did see the heart, but he smiled.

"what's so funny?" Hidan asked getting a bigger smile from Deidara.

"No, it's not funny. It's just. You still have a heart, it still means you can lo-"

"Hidan, what the hell is taking so long? It was just two Anbu." Kakuzu came out of the cave. "Oh for-, you took forever with your ritual again?"

"Ah, put a dick in it, Kakuzu!" Hidan shot back and stood. Deidara stood up too, Kakuzu saw the red around the lips of the young man and the blood coming from Hidan's.

"Get inside, before you let everyone else know where we are."

"Blah,blah..." Hidan picked up his scythe and put the spear back in his cloak. Deidara wiped the blood off his lips and followed behind Hidan, leaving Kakuzu outside to get rid of the bodies.

 _To be young and stupid again._ Kakuzu thought to himself as he got to the bodies.


End file.
